


Lazy Saturday

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Cyrus plays with TJ's hair, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: TJ is having a lazy Saturday, and Cyrus comes over to watch a movie with him, only to be surprised by TJ's soft look. Cyrus is too tired to control his mouth, and both boys end up sharing things that they never thought they would.





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my first fanfic ever getting 1000 hits, have another fanfic! Thank you to everyone who read the last one/left a comment, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy!

            TJ Kippen was known for putting a lot of effort into his hair. Anyone who looked at it could see the gel keeping each individual hair in the right place. Not to mention, TJ was nothing if not thorough and, to prove it, he spent fifteen minutes every morning fixing his hair so that each strand would be in the right place. Because of this, nobody really blamed him for getting annoyed when people touched his hair. He put too much effort into making it perfect for it to be ruined in ten seconds just because someone touched it.

            On this particular Saturday, however, TJ did not feel like doing his hair. TJ did not feel like putting his contacts in. TJ did not feel like wearing something other than sweatpants. It was Saturday, and Saturdays were for being lazy. TJ was spending the day in his sweatpants and an old t-shirt with his hair fluffy and his glasses on, and he couldn’t care less. Today was his lazy day, and this was how he wanted to spend it. Even with Cyrus was coming over, TJ was happy to spend the day in his relaxed state. Besides, Cyrus had seen TJ look a lot worse than this.

            TJ was laying on his bed searching through Netflix, trying to find something to watch when the doorbell rang. “Come in!” TJ yelled as he headed towards the stairs to greet Cyrus.

            “Hey TJ! I brought some brownies,” Cyrus said while taking off his shoes.

            “I thought that you were a muffin kind of guy,” TJ said teasingly.

            “I’m an ‘anything with chocolate’ kind of guy,” Cyrus laughed, turned facing TJ for the first time since he had entered the house. As Cyrus saw TJ for the first time today, his eyes went wide and the tips of his ears went red while the hint of a smile grew on his face, “You’re so fluffy,” TJ heard Cyrus whisper quietly under his breath. TJ was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but it still made him blush.

            TJ cleared his throat, unsure if he could trust his voice to work after hearing Cyrus say _that_ , “So, uh, do you want to come upstairs and watch a movie? Or was there something else you wanted to do?”

            Cyrus was still staring at TJ’s hair, seemingly mesmerized and TJ was trying to remember if he had ever worn his hair without gel in front of Cyrus before (it was kind of hard with Cyrus staring at him like that). He concluded that he most definitely had not worn his hair without gel in front of Cyrus, if Cyrus’ reaction was anything to go by. He was pretty sure that he would have remembered if Cyrus had ever looked at him like that before. TJ raised his eyebrows at Cyrus to prompt him to answer his question. “Uh, what? Oh, right, yeah watching a movie sounds great, let’s go,” Cyrus smiled at him, still seeming a little dazed, before heading up the stairs while TJ followed closely behind.

            TJ watched Cyrus walk around his room while he set up the movie. Cyrus was looking at TJ’s pictures, books, nick knacks, and basketball paraphernalia, and TJ was hopelessly distracted by this. He couldn’t help but notice how cute Cyrus was. Cyrus’ face always showed exactly how he was feeling, all of the time, and TJ found it very entertaining (and also very endearing). Cyrus was looking at a picture of the two of them at the carnival when TJ realized (once again) how much he liked Cyrus. TJ knew that he had a crush on Cyrus, that much had been obvious to him for months, but watching Cyrus’ face relax into a content smile made TJ’s chest feel like it was going to explode with happiness. “Have you set up the movie yet?” Cyrus asked turning to face TJ, who was fairly certain Cyrus had just caught him staring.

            TJ quickly looked down at his laptop screen, “Uh, yeah!” he said, blushing. He started the movie and then paused it to let it load while Cyrus wandered over to sit beside him on the bed.

            As they watched the movie, TJ felt himself slowly relax into Cyrus’ side until, eventually, TJ was resting his head on Cyrus’ shoulder and Cyrus’ arm was wrapped around TJ’s waist. As TJ felt Cyrus’ thumb start absentmindedly stroking his side, he felt his heartrate increase and his face grow warm. This was probably the closest that they had ever been to each other. Yet, despite this new revelation, TJ was still incredibly comfy, so he relaxed back into Cyrus’ side and kept watching the movie as his heartrate returned to normal.

            TJ remained cuddled into Cyrus’ side as the movie continued, but he soon realized that Cyrus wasn’t watching the movie. He couldn’t see Cyrus’ face, but he knew Cyrus wasn’t paying attention because he wasn’t reacting to anything that was happening. TJ turned his head to look up at Cyrus, only to meet Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus was making a face that TJ had previously dubbed his ‘thinking face’, and he wanted to know what was causing it, “What are you thinking about?” TJ asked quietly, snapping Cyrus out of his reverie.

            Cyrus’ eyes focused on TJ, and he seemed to be trying (and failing) to fight back his thoughts before he blurted out, “Can I touch your hair?” As the words escaped his mouth, Cyrus’ hand that wasn’t around TJ flew up to cover his mouth and his eyes widened, “Sorry, that was weird, I know you don’t like when people touch your hair, you can just forget that I said that, I didn’t mean to let those words out,” Cyrus finished, a blush growing ever more present on his cheeks.

            TJ was once again struck by how fond he was of Cyrus. Cyrus had somehow come up with the most adorable way to ask if he could touch TJ’s hair, and it was totally by accident. There was no way TJ could say no to that. Not to mention, he hadn’t put product in his hair today and he hadn’t spent time doing it, so he didn’t really care what happened to it today. TJ grinned, meeting Cyrus’ eyes once again, “You can touch my hair today Underdog, no worries. Go for it,”

            Cyrus’ face lit up and he placed his hand (the one that wasn’t currently resting on TJ’s side) carefully in TJ’s hair. TJ immediately relaxed into Cyrus’ touch. He had never realized how good it could feel to have someone play with your hair before. TJ was feeling very content as he turned to look at the movie again, but the feeling of Cyrus’ gentle fingers combing through his hair was just so good that he had to close his eyes. If TJ wasn’t so comfortable, he would probably be very aware of how much contact there currently was between him and Cyrus, but he had never been this comfortable before, so he wasn’t particularly aware of Cyrus’ thumb stroking his side, or Cyrus’ hand combing his hair, or how nearly their entire bodies were touching. TJ was just too comfortable to think about all of that at the moment. As TJ felt himself start to drift off to sleep again, he heard Cyrus mumble quietly, “Fluffy, fluffy, kitty boy, soft, fluffy, kitty boy,” while gently tapping the top of TJ’s hair.

            TJ was broken out of his relaxed state at these words and immediately sat up to face Cyrus with a look of confusion, laughter threatening to spill out of his mouth, “What did you just call me?” he asked teasingly, feeling himself blush.

            He watched Cyrus react as he realized what he said. Both of Cyrus’ hands came up to cover his mouth this time, and he looked horrified at the words that had escaped. “Oh my god. Oh. My. God. That just came out of my mouth. It just came out, no part of me thought ‘I’m going to say this out loud’ nope it just came out with no permission, oh god,” TJ watched amused as Cyrus started to spiral, “I was just so comfortable, and I’m pretty tired, and I lost control of my mouth! I’m sorry TJ! I just –”

            “Cyrus! Don’t worry about it, I thought it was cute,” TJ said, effectively stopping Cyrus’ rambling before he talked himself into a frenzy.

            TJ saw Cyrus blush before he realized what he had said. When he _did_ realize that he had just called Cyrus cute, out loud, he covered his mouth and looked at Cyrus, horrified that _that_ had escaped from _his_ mouth. “What, uh, what did you just call me?” Cyrus asked smiling, his blush spreading to his ears as he imitated TJ’s earlier question.

            TJ considered his options, while he stared at Cyrus like a deer caught in headlights. His first thought was that he could lie and say that he called Cyrus a lute, but he didn’t think Cyrus would buy that. His second thought was that he could run away and hide for the rest of his life, which also didn’t seem like a good option. His next thought was that he could lie and say that he meant ‘cute’ in a platonic way which seemed like the best choice of all of his thoughts so far. But, his final thought, which was to tell the truth and confess to Cyrus how he felt about him, surprisingly seemed like the best idea.

            Cyrus was still smiling at TJ after he had most likely heard what TJ had said. That wasn’t the behaviour of someone who did not want to be called cute by the person who had just called them cute. TJ took a deep breath to calm himself, “I, uh, I called you cute,” TJ said, looking Cyrus in the eyes and then looking down at his hands which were on top of the blanket, “I like you Cyrus, like a lot. Like the I want to hold your hand and call you my boyfriend kind of like you,” TJ finished, looking up to try and gauge how Cyrus was feeling.

            Cyrus was biting his bottom lip, holding in a smile. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes were open so wide, and full of so much excitement that TJ was once again struck by just how much he liked Cyrus. As they made eye contact, Cyrus’ smile exploded from his face and he lunged to hug TJ close to his chest. “I like you in a ‘want to hold your hand and call you my boyfriend’ way too,”

            TJ hugged Cyrus back, placing his head on top of Cyrus’ as Cyrus burrowed into his neck, “Does this mean we can be boyfriends?” TJ asked as he pulled back from the hug to smile at Cyrus, receiving a giant smile in return.

            “Of course! Now, let’s get back to the movie, _boyfriend_ ,” Cyrus said, giving a cheeky smile to TJ as they returned to their previous position. Cyrus had his one hand on TJ’s side and his other hand in TJ’s hair. TJ decided to wrap his arm around Cyrus’ waist.

            TJ was once again about to drift into the most comfortable sleep ever when Cyrus stopped petting his hair, “TJ?” Cyrus asked.

            “Mm hmm?” TJ hummed, too comfy to look up at Cyrus.

            “Can you wear your hair like this more often? I like playing with it. . . and I think you look handsome,” Just from the way Cyrus asked the question, TJ was pretty certain that Cyrus was now biting his lip.

            “Yeah, I’ll wear it like this more, I like how it feels when you play with it,” TJ said softly, snuggling closer into Cyrus’ chest, “One condition though,” TJ added, his voice turning semi-serious.

            “What is it?”

            “You can never call me a ‘fluffy, soft, kitty boy’ in public,” TJ said, “It will ruin my rep.”

            “Okay fluffy, soft, kitty boy, I won’t call you that in public,” Cyrus said grinning, a hint of a laugh playing through his voice. TJ laughed at that and snuggled closer to Cyrus once more. He didn’t really care what Cyrus decided to call him. As long as he could call Cyrus his boyfriend, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is low-key inspired by John Mulaney's bit where he talked about his wife petting him saying "hairy, hairy monkey man,"
> 
> I noticed that Tyrus content has been pretty low lately so here, take it! I was in the mood to read more fluffy fics, so I wrote one,,,, hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm not quite happy with the title so I might change that later, sorry if that causes confusion down the road.
> 
> If you want to follow me on my tumblr/ask me questions it's the same as on here: justkimberley


End file.
